Shade tents, are well known in the art. These shade tents, which are commonly used in the outdoors to provide shade from the sun and are commonplace on beaches, are typically comprised of a shade covering and a plurality of stakes which are pushed into the ground surface to secure the shade covering to the ground. Shade tents typically perform better in windy conditions since beach and other large umbrellas designed for use in the sun as a sun shelter are prone to being uplifted and tipping over and/or flying away in high-wind conditions, often with devastating consequences such as causing injury to persons or property.
Although shade tents have superior wind performance compared to sun umbrellas, the covering provided by shade tents generally cannot be easily angularly adjusted or angled to accommodate changes in the angle at which rays from the sun are hitting the shade. The angle at which the rays from the sun hit the Earth determines the intensity of the sunlight. Without an ability to be angled to account for the variation of angle of incidence during the day, there are times during the day when the shading surface of the shade tent typically provides good shade and coverage from the sun but other times, such as the late afternoon to early evening, when the shading surface provides little, if any, shade from the sun due to the angle of incidence during such times.
As indicated earlier, a common place where sun tents are used is at the beach. Most beachgoers have to carry, often from vehicles or homes located not at or near the beach, many different articles such as beach tents, coolers, food, chairs, large bulky beach towels, and beach blankets or other items that can be placed on top of the beach sand to provide for relatively sand-free ground cover, as well as accompany small children who often have to be walked or carried by an adult. As such, most beachgoers only want to bring with them items that they can easily be carried, often sacrificing articles which many beachgoers would like to take to the beach but practically cannot.
Most beachgoers, faced with the need to carry many bulky items, prefer toting items to the beach that come in, convert to, or are placeable in a storage device designed to be portable and carried by a person, such as a carry tote. Beach-related products that can be collapsed, folded, or compressed so as to be accommodated in a portable storage device are generally greatly preferred by beachgoers. However, many beach-related items, such as hammocks and complementary structures, shade tents or umbrellas, and beach towels, are inherently bulky and cannot be easily wheeled, in a wagon or other wheeled structure, onto a beach. In addition, most beach-related items, like items in general, have one primary or singular configured use. For example, most shade tents only can be configured as or include structures to provide a shade tent configuration and not also serve as, inter alia, or provide beach ground cover. Likewise, most beach ground cover items, such as beach blankets, only can be configured as or include structures to provide a ground cover configuration and not also serve as a shade tent or provide shading of any kind.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that overcomes the above.